Til the Love Runs Out
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: In a universe where there's no serum, Lauren turns up at the Morrigan's penthouse with champagne, fifteen minutes after she was supposed to. ll Shameless Smut.


**A/N:** This came to be when a guest told me off for writing Morridoc and not Doccubus. Tell me again, it gets my muse all fired up and hot.

Enjoy!

In a universe where there's no serum, Lauren turns up at the Morrigan's penthouse with champagne, fifteen minutes after she was supposed to.

Evony answers the door in tyrian purple silk. A robe that knots at her waist and falls to mid thigh where it parts a thin triangle over one thigh. Lauren stops, forgets for a moment why she came until Evony leans against the frame, eyebrow arched amused. "Well, hello Lauren. What can I do for you?"

That was it, those words asking how she could help. Deep down, Lauren knows Evony's seducing her body and soul for her own nefarious deeds, but that desperation to feel wanted, to feel _needed_ makes her give in, just a little.

"I…" licking her lips, she holds the woman's eyes, tries not to wonder what she was doing a few moments prior with her hair messed.

"How about you come in," Evony says, pushing off the door frame and widening the door. "We can have a drink of that delicious bottle, and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

"That would be…good. Thank you."

Lauren steps inside, the doors shut behind them both and Lauren's lead into a kitchen where Evony takes the bottle, purposely brushing fingers gently over hers, before Lauren lets go.

Evony peels back the bottle's wrapping like she's seducing her.

Maybe she is, maybe she should care. But Lauren is more interested in watching her untwist the wire and tug out the cork. The drinks are poured, not a single drop spilled over the brim, before one's placed into her hand.

"So, shall I lead the conversation or will you?" Evony asks, looking up from dark eyelashes. Lauren smiles. It's easier talking to Evony. There's no lies, no need to hide the truth. They're both using each other, they both don't trust the other. There's only a game of chess between them, their moves on the table, rather than the poker game she plays with Bo.

_Bo_.

Lauren doesn't explain Bo, doesn't explain it exactly. But she has nowhere else to go and she's tired of running. Evony listens to her explanation, questions her change of heart and then Lauren feels herself step forward, feels herself not care about consequences, about what nots and if mays.

Evony may be tricking her, but she's also giving her more freedom, more agency, humanity and personhood than the Light had ever given her. And sometimes, she feels like Evony respects her more than Bo can.

Glass hits the counter, empty. Evony's follows when she kisses her. Softly, feeling their tongue still bubbling from the alcohol.

Then Evony pulls away, confused briefly. "I won't be your rebound," she clarifies.

"I don't want a rebound," Lauren tells her truthfully. Honestly. "I want…" the words stop, her cheeks flaring at the embarrassing realization.

"Oh honey, that I can give you."

Lauren kisses her again, presses the Morrigan's back into the counter before she tugs at the silk knot. Material slips over the brown skin and Lauren uses both hands to run over the abdomen, to feel Evony inhale when she nips at her throat.

She could take her here. Undress Evony completely and take her bareback against the kitchen counter so she thinks of her there every time she has breakfast.

It's a desired thought but Evony doesn't allow it. Rather, she drops the material, lets it slip over her shoulder and pool around her feet before she pushes Lauren's back, hands on her shoulder, mouth against swollen lips, into her bedroom. Lauren feels herself walk back, feels herself stumble, knees sliding out from under her, onto the bed.

Then Evony's pushing her shoulders down until she's sitting, looking up at her. "What do you want?" Evony asks her, brushing hair from her face before she tilts Lauren's jaw up.

"You."

The Morrigan chuckles. "You and everyone else. What I meant was, what do you like?"

Lauren doesn't do much dirty talk. She just _does_ until she asks to stop, or told no.

Pressing forward, she kisses the Morrigan's stomach, runs her teeth against skin and feels the muscle tremble. Her hands slide over soft skin, pushing lace down the woman's thighs until they drop around her ankles. She won't get on her knees, not for Evony, not now. But she'll take her like this.

"Oh no, I thought you wanted something else." Evony pushes her back, sliding onto her lap before she kisses her again, kisses her until Lauren can taste something sweet under the champagne.

Lauren doesn't know how long she kisses Evony, long enough to feel hot and overdressed as a naked woman rubs against her. But just as she begins to start at her own clothes, Evony pulls her shirt off, unsnaps the bra with a single finger movement that Lauren just _wants_ to see in action before her jeans are tugged down with her underwear and then Evony's on her knees.

And.

Fuck.

Lauren doesn't sit up right long. After Evony's finishes kissing her thighs, and starts between her legs, Lauren's arms are trembling, chest heaving as Evony's hand clutches onto one thigh as the other plays with a breast.

God, it'd been so long

She won't admit it out loud, but there's something loving in the touch. Every movement is purposeful, devoting. And when Lauren starts to gasp, ready to come pretty hard, Evony pulls away. "Wha-?"

"Are you always quiet?"

Lauren blinks, confused as she sits up on her elbows higher enough to see Evony looking up from between her legs. Something low and warm pulls in her belly and Lauren forgets the question briefly. Her clit's throbbing, she can feel herself swollen and wet and rudely unsatisfied. "What?"

"Are you always quiet?" Evony repeats.

Lauren fumbles with the question. Trying to understand the context. "Yes?"

"Why?"

Lauren shrugs. "Does it matter. I probably got used to masturbating under sheets when I was a teen. Does it matter?"

Evony tilts her head, then grins like she's about to do something evil. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"That looks like I shouldn't trust you. Like you're- _oh my god._"

Evony chuckles between her legs, coaxing Lauren back to near orgasm before she stops. "I think," she says between teasing her, as Lauren lets out a complaint. "I can make you scream."

"I don't-"

"We'll settle for you crying out then, shall we?"

Lauren laughs, actually laughs. For a moment, she's forgotten the pain that constricted her chest. "Sure, you're on, but I don't think you will."

"Fine. If I do, then I get to sit on your face until you can give me double of what I gave you."

Lauren chuckles. "All right, you're on. But if I win, I get to be on top next."

"Win, win," Evony smirks.

The bliss is brilliant as Evony makes her come once, for a tease, then a second and third and fourth time just to hear her cry out.

And Lauren tries not to. Tries to withhold the feeling, to tense and relax and not give in as she bites her lip, but whatever Evony's doing to her as her arching on the point of her head, digging nails into sheets. The first time, she cries out, Lauren grumbles out a breathless. "You win…I guess you-" before Evony's taking her to the third and forth orgasm.

By that time, Lauren pulls away, too sensitive to take another go there, gasping. Then, Evony rises and grabs a glass of water for her, sitting near her as she runs fingers through her hair.

It's surprisingly gentle and Lauren's not sure how she feels about it. But she drinks the water and rolls over, catching Evony's legs and dragging her to where Lauren wants her to be. "Shame there wasn't ice in the drink," she grins.

Evony hums, moving into position. Her turn. "We've got the rest of the night, Lauren."

"Mm. Say my name again."

In a universe where there's no serum, Lauren turns up at the Morrigan's with champagne fifteen minutes after she was supposed to. And spends the night forgetting, drinking champagne from between Evony's hips and making her say her name over and over until she forgets to speak.


End file.
